land_of_eldemorefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum Tutorial
What is a Forum? A online forum is an area in which you can read and post topics to talk about anything from ideas to experiences to art. Eldemore's forums are divided into Discussion, Trading, Roleplay, Creativity, and Forum Games, each of which is kept appropriate. Forums can be used as a way to meet new friends, or to stay in contact with old ones. Forum Tutorial 'How to get to the Forum' To get to the Forum page you have to click on the little Forum Icon on the top bar of the page. It will glow a little like on the example image. 'On the Forum page' On the main page you can choose between six different topics. These topics should help you to sort your thread in the right section or even help you to find the forum you are searching for. #'Topic name' The whole Forum page is divided in different topic to sort every singe Thread into a right Forum section. These Topics are the following: Announcements and Site help, Discussion, Trading Post, Roleplaying, Creative corner and Forum Games. #'Forum Name '''This is the name of the Forum. When you want to post something you have to make sure that is on topic and in the right Forum section placed. Wrong placed Threads will be moved by a Mod to it's right section. #'Description This is a short description for user to give you the idea which topic is meant on here. #'Last Post Information '''Here you can see who post the last reply on the Forum so far. You have the name given and the date with it's exactly time of posting. By clicking on the white little box next to the username you'll lead to the thread with the last post. 'The Board Index Head bar On top but beneath the main bar you have the Bord Index navigation. Here you will find some different options to select for you. Most of this stuff will follow you all around on Eldemore. #'FAQ '''Here you will find frequently asked questions. #'Search If you want to search something you should visit this page. You can search through all topics of the whole Forum index. #'Members '''This is a list of all registered members. #'Logout '''Here you can log out of your account if you don't need to stay logged in. #View Unanswered Posts' Here are Thread with no replies so far. You will be always welcome to post on those threads. #'View Unread Posts' All threads appear on here but only those who are unread and marked with pink are shown. #'View New post' The threads with the newest post are up here. #'View Active topics' The topics with the most replies and views are here. If you search for popular threads you are right here. #'Board Index This will always lead you to the Board Index page. You can find this little icon all around on Eldemore. '''Browsing through the Forum If you found a Forum of your choice you just click on it's name to get to the list of all threads. Here we have the Eldemore Trading with unread posts. Next you choose a thread. This thread here is the Official December Trading post. Here you can offer your pets to others and maybe you will get a trade from other user for your pets. 'Inside the Thread' Now we take a closer look at our example Thread, the Official December Trading Post. #'Thread Name '''Every Thread has it's own name to say something about the Topic and the content. #'Search function''' The Search function will help you to find post from other user or a specific post #'Post Reply' You can post your own reply by click on this button. Remember to follow the common Eldemore rules and stay on topic #'Report Button' If a post breaks the rules or is rude in any other case, you're able to report it here. You don't have to contact a mod it will do so by just reporting the reply #'Quote Button' You can quote other users here. You can use this to directly answer to a user or to let other know what you are talking about. #'The Post' This is the first post of this thread. Related to the topic it gives you a short introduction to the topic and also some help advices. The first post of a thread is commonly used to give everyone a short introduction about your thread. #'The User' On the right column is the information of the user which post on this thread. In our example it's Archer, one of our Global Moderators. You can view some main information about this user, if it's a staff Member or not, in which group they are, how many replies they post, the join date and a link to their homestead. #'The Next Post' Every post will follow the next till a page is full of ten different posts. Then the next page will automatically started. 'Thread Bottom Bar' This bar is on the bottom of each thread page. Some settings will follow you as well all around on Elde. #'Post Reply Button (Again)' Here we have another post reply button. Every page has two in total, on the top and on the bottom of the page. #'Quick reply Button' To make quick replies without loading the full editor first. This is a way more efficient way to post when you have to be a bit quicker. #'Who is Online' This show you who's online in the Forum. It does not mean that this user is also active in this thread. #'Sorting Options: "All Posts" '''You can change this to view post from a certain number of days months or a year #'Sorting Options: "Post Time" You can change this to Author or Subject if you are searching for those #'''Sorting Options: "Ascending" You can change if the post should be ascending or descending #'Jump Option' If you don't want to go to the Bord index but you want to jump to another Forum you can use this tool #'Bottom Bar' Here you have the known Board index button and two new options. First you can subscribe the topic and secondly bookmark the topic. This will help you to find the topic if you want to follow their actions. 'Helpfull Links and Threads' *Site and Forum Rules *Site Q & A